bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Permanent Events/@comment-26234222-20151211212320/@comment-24.252.112.207-20151213214256
I used Tridon (trident and four bonds) lead + Gazia friend, which can be switched by korzan or haile. subs are krantz(phantom gizmo + phoenix crown) melchio(white armor + phoenix crown) bestie(existence + phoenix crown) and zedus(spear+phoenix). First fight don't use any item, keep your bb gauge full is easy with bestie's bb and sbb. Keep all your sbb full before entering the second stage.you can simply only sbb krantz, and sbb bestie if need bb fill buff, normal attack the rest, to keep all their bb full. 2nd battle, turn one, sbb everyone, but it's diffcult to one turn kill shida or logan, fine. 2nd turn, od gazia or tridon, either one is okay, and sbb or bb or normal attack. 3rd turn, ubb gazia or tridon, sbb everyone to kill shida. If you don't ubb at the 3rd turn, logan will kill you. Kill shida and you get your LS back to active. You need just keep mitigation and heal, kill logan and vishra one by one. After kill logan, you can simply only sbb krantz, and sbb bestie if need bb fill buff, normal attack the rest, to keep all their bb full, like battle 1 3rd battle, keep fire all your sbb, it's easy to maintain bb full with bestie and tridon's sbb. sometimes you want to have tridon's bb hot, that's fine. don't bb gazia because it clashes with melchio. If gazia's sbb is not ready, normal attack and wait for next turn. rashil and dilma is not dangerous when you hava gazia and tridon's LS and mitigation. When you are entering reeze's 20% transformation, UBB gazia to be safe if dilma and rashil are still alive. At the second form of Reeze, she will also have a nuking aoe at 50% hp, which can be dangerous, so I suggest you only SBB krantz at the beginning of the second form, normal attack everyone else, fill the UBB before lowering Reeze's hp below 50%. After UBB gazia and Reeze's aoe, you need to carefully balance the remaining hp of Lilith and Reeze. Don't kill them too fast, esteem your damage to them, and if you can't kill them at the same turn, Lilith will kill you. You can fire only krantz's sbb to mitigate and heal, normal attack everyone to lower the one you want. If you don't have the leader units, Gazia + Korzan, Gazia + Haile, gazia+demois, gazia+rhoa, gazia + chrome can work. Melchio can be replaced by Aurelia; Krantz can be replaced by elimo or shera or aaron(you'll need a healer if using shera or aaron); bestie can be replaced by medina haile diana andaria; zedus can be replaced by rhoa or chrome. Key point: ubb in third turn of 2nd battle, 20% hp of Reeze 1st stage and 50% of second stage. Keep mitigation and healing. Balance the hp of reeze and lilith when reeze's hp is below 40%. I remeber I tried to UBB kill Reeze and Lilith when Reeze was 20% and Lilith was 30%, Reeze survived with invisible hp but lilith died and revived. So the next turn Reeze died and lilith wiped me out. You can fire all sbb to lower their hp until Reeze is about30-40%. Then you need to balance them carefully.